Sabotage
by SwordDraconis113
Summary: Lauren was an assassin. A damn good assassin who knew how to poison someone in a room full of people without anyone noticing. In fact, she had a very perfect record of never getting caught. Until someone – Kenzi – screwed up and accidentally tipped off another assassin about her target.


**A/N: **I'm so tired posting this, but I was determined to post before I fell asleep. 1.a.m. I'll probably re-edit it tomorrow and post over at AO3 XD but here, enjoy. I hope, let me know. I love feedback.

Lauren was an assassin. A damn good assassin who knew how to poison someone in a room full of people without anyone noticing. In fact, she had a very perfect record of _never getting caught. _

Until _someone_ – Kenzi – screwed up and accidentally tipped off _another_ assassin about her target.

The moment she saw her, Lauren knew. There was no mistaking Evony. Where Lauren was quiet, efficient; Evony liked to make a spectacle. Whether it was by playing some melodramatic role or-

Whatever. Lauren didn't care. She had a job to do and she was damn well going to do it before Evony had her chance to even get close to the target.

Dressed as one of the waiters, Lauren moved around the room, looking at her target, feeling the back of her neck prickle every time she heard Evony's laugh. The woman was dressed in a little black dress that did _everything_ for her curves. No doubt the lingerie was just as extravagant as her jewelry. Not that Lauren allowed her self a glance. Or two. Or three.

She was a professional.

And she was _very_ good at her job.

Which was why, when she moved close to her target, she was surprised to not see Evony in her sights. Good, now was the time to-

"Hello darling."

Lauren froze, feeling Evony take the champagne flute from the plate she held. Pouring it into a plant before she smirked at Lauren.

"I hadn't-"

"Oh I know," Evony said. "The chance of someone else coming along and taking a poisoned drink would be too high, no I just did that to annoy you. Now you have to go back and grab another glass," Evony smirked. Lauren glared.

"This is my target."

"I know."

Lauren blinked. "What?"

"I'm not here to kill him, if I had, he'd already be dead," Evony's smirk turned into a grin, watching the confusion wash over Lauren's face.

"Why are you here?"

"Your perfect little record is getting all the praise higher-up," Evony shrugged. "I decided that you needed…" she paused, tongue running over her teeth as she thought of the word. "Well, a challenge really."

"You're hardly a challenge."

"So you say." Evony placed a hand on Lauren's shoulder, moving to walk behind her, "Have fun darling."

Evony sabotaged on _six_ accounts. Lauren counted them. Every time Lauren went to take a drink to her target, food, or even get close, Evony appeared out of nowhere, taking the dish from her, or the drink, or _the fucking target_. Lauren glared, watching her move her target to where the photographers were. She was going to kill her.

Actually… That was an idea.

No, she couldn't. Lauren prided herself on being efficient and never getting caught, but Evony had triple the amount of hits on her list scratched off, and killing her would have Lauren dead within a week.

Narrowing her eyes, she moved to another waiter, directing her to Evony, telling her the woman has asked for feminine hygiene products. Then she told both men and a women, individually, that Evony sent her to…well, basically Lauren seduced a fair amount of people on Evony's behalf. Then she waited, and went after the target the moment Evony was distracted by _six_ people trying to get her into one of the mansion's many bedrooms.

And one waiter trying to discreetly give her tampons.

It was almost hilarious. But not. Because Lauren was a professional and laughing about that would be highly unprofessional.

She'll wait until she's having drinks with Dyson and Tamsin.

Her target was within reach then, moving to a bathroom when, out of nowhere, Lauren was tugged into a room. She grabbed the person, prepared to fight when her arm was twisted behind her back and she was slammed against the wall. Lauren knew who she was the moment a pair of breasts pressed against her back.

"Naughty," Evony purred in her ear.

"Evony," Lauren grinned. "I see you're not-"

"Distracted?" Evony suggested. "Or having sex with the _many_ people who offered? Or on my period?"

"-trying to sabotage me."

"Oh, I am."

Lauren hissed out a breath, refusing to let her know how painful it was. Then, Lauren felt Evony's fingers pulling out the pins in her tightly bound hair.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to see what your hair looks like down." Lauren glared, struggling briefly before Evony pressed harder against her. Letting out a breath, she felt the last of her pins taken out.

"I'll get you back for this."

"Oh, I know you'll try." Lauren gasped, hearing the metallic sound of handcuffs before she felt them on her wrists. No wonder she removed her hairpins.

"Where did you even-?"

"Use your imagination," Evony handcuffed her. Before Lauren could even twist out of the cuffs, she was bound to the end of a random bed. "Now," Evony said, smirking as she stepped away. "That should keep you distracted long enough."

"Evony," Lauren said, warning her that if-

Then she opened the door, exiting the room.

And making it impossible for Lauren to get her target by hushing him out into his car. Lauren failed. She'd _failed._ Her perfect, clean record was ruined by a woman in stilettos who's idea of fun was pissing off an assassin.

Well, not entirely. She did get her target in the end, oxygen in a syringe between the toes. The autopsy naming cause of death as a heart attack.

But Lauren pulled favors, from people owed her big time, and she used it for the advantage. Evony wanted to screw with her? She'd screw back.

Rock concert; leather jacket, leather pants, and nothing else (well, double-sided sticky-tape, but hell, what was a rock concert without flashing _some_ nipples, right?) she opened for the band – Evony's target being the drummer for _the_ band – and saw Evony out the corner of her eyes doing a double-take when she sang.

Because she may look like her favorite music is about heart ache and pain, and the need for peace on earth or whathaveyou. But she preferred anger and sex.

Evony couldn't get close until the band was setting up. She was stuck in the frontline, watching her sing. And Lauren made sure to let know her know that she was screwing her over. Big time.

Once upon a time she could have been a success.

But, being an assassin was a lot like being a rock-star, without your private life being ripped to shreds. At least, if you were a good assassin that is.

Off stage, as Evony's target set up, Lauren incepted.

Evony was dressed in ripped jeans and a backless shirt. She was good, but Lauren was better. Intercepting was easy, keeping her distracted long enough was the trick.

"What did you think?"

"I didn't think you'd try so quickly." Clumsy attempt at an insult, Lauren raised her eyebrows. Evony was distracted.

"Keep your mind on the job," she teased when Evony's eyes darted between the leather jacket.

"I can multitask."

Evony grabbed her, ready for it, Lauren grabbed her back, pressing her against the wall. Lauren's tactics weren't fighting. Fighting would get them noticed. Especially since it wouldn't be your run of the mill rock concert brawl, but two highly trained assassins.

So she kissed her, feeling Evony gasp surprised in her mouth and missing her opportune moment to get out when Lauren used the same handcuffs on her that she'd used on her, trapping her to the stage. Then, for good measure, Lauren rifled through the woman's pockets, laughing as she took her weapon of choice for the evening.

"I'll get you back for this, you have to know that."

"I'm counting on it," Lauren smirked. The rush from winning, knowing Evony missed her target…

Well, Lauren went home grinning.

The high last for two days. After the sad departure of the band's drummer (COD: drug overdose) Lauren went from being methodical, to out-right pernickety when it came to planning her assassinations.

She wasn't going to let the tiny mark on her otherwise impeccable record grow any larger.

Evony, however, was tenacious. Which, if she wasn't trying to destroy her, Lauren may have found quite…interesting. But Evony didn't make her next attempt for weeks.

Fashion Show. Lauren wasn't tall enough to be a model, she didn't even bother. She wasn't the next Tara Moss, but she got the credentials to pass as an assistant to a photographer. She knew enough to look knowledgable, and was smart enough to _not_ tell a professional how to do his job.

But Evony one-upped her and went _as _a photographer.

She actually was good, but like hell Lauren was going to tell her that. Watching her chat with a designer and get a possible job made Lauren seethe furiously.

So much so that she handed the wrong lens to the photographer she was working for, and had him accidentally take a macro shot. Which wasn't her fault, really. He should have seen the lens and known immediately. Amateur.

She was fired quickly, which made getting to her target – a male designer in the front row of the fashion show – difficult. Not for the first time, she cursed her marginally below average height. But if Lauren was anything, it was resourceful, and she had time.

Quick shift in hair and make up, had Lauren in prime position to not seduce the extremely not-interested-in-women designer, but his sister, who didn't realize she was.

And then, sitting in the front row, inches from her target, Evony appeared like magic. Evil, black magic from a curse someone put on her.

She was going to kill Kenzi.

"Would I be able to get a photo of you two gorgeous ladies?" Evony purred.

Lauren glared. "I don't think-"

"Sure."

Sighing, Lauren narrowed her eyes, warning Evony that if her photo so much as turned up on Facebook, she was dead. Fuck higher-ups.

Photos were taken and by the time they were done, Evony had made the designer so uncomfortable, he decided to leave.

Lauren could have throttled her with the camera's neck strap.

It took her two days to finish her target, and a large hickey on her neck from the designer's sister. (COD: brain aneurism)

Evony's next target was a politician, a corrupt politician who went to church every sunday. Lauren joined a church, the kind of church that you got dressed up for (modestly, with a sun hat and gloves) to go to. An old church with stained glass windows that reflected an image of Jesus on the church floor.

Lauren had never seen Evony in a sundress before. She looked like she could make brownies and then fuck you across the kitchen bench while they baked. Not that Lauren had particularly thought about it and was definitely not the reason why she sat near her in the church. The politician's daughter in-between them.

She was almost tempted to move beside Evony and seduce her then and there, during a sermon, because the unholiness of that was so rich and sinful. But Lauren had restraint, and instead read explicit lesbian erotica next to the politician's daughter who was so horrified she made flabbergasted noises. Really, the girl was twenty-eight and married, and it wasn't even _that_ kinky.

But it was amusing, especially since each chapter header had victorian pornographic art.

However, the daughter nearly keeled over when Evony leant over and whispered to Lauren that if the protagonist thought that handcuffs and spanking were kinky, she could show her a whole new world.

"Don't be so crass," Lauren scolded. "Some people aren't into that."

The politician's daughter made a noise that sounded like an agreement.

"And you?" Evony asked.

"You'll have to ask me nicely."

"And how nicely would you like me to ask?"

"Say pretty please."

"_Pretty please_, will you tell me your dirtiest fantasy?"

Lauren hummed, turning the page. "What are you wearing underneath that dress and I'll consider telling you?"

Evony smirked, turning and whispering in the politician's daughter's ear. The woman was frozen in place, dumbstruck and beyond the color red as Lauren leant in, when Evony left, and asked, "what did she say?"

She shouldn't enjoy making the girl nearly die of a heart attack in horror, but it was really too much fun. Especially when the mother caught wind and shot them a horrified look, effectively ruining any chance Evony had. Which was a shame, because Lauren thought it would have been a spectacular death, with the stained glass shining over the body, coloring the blood.

She almost regretted it.

The politician later died of auto-erotic asphyxiation. A shame, really.

The game between them upped. This wasn't just a revenge cycle, it was foreplay.

Or at least, according to Bo it was.

Lauren just laughed, refusing to agree or deny. She had a big job, mob boss. Casino, private room. Which meant she suited up to look like another patron. A well tailored suit did wonders. Cigar between her teeth and a mind like nothing else when it came to a deck of cards.

However, she hadn't counted on strippers.

She'd expected Evony to be serving drinks, not in red lingerie.

And…fuck. The woman had a body, Lauren knew that. Evony was a very attractive, resourceful, clever woman. Who really, really knew how to use her body. And maybe it was two chicks that did it for the others at the poker table, but a lot of it was just Evony, and, fuck.

It started soft; hips moving, slowly, curving, gyrating. It was a dance, a real dance. A real dance that had Lauren forgetting that she was an assassin when one of Evony's hands sliding up red silk, the other on her, running over the suit jacket, around the collar.

The woman's eyes were on hers, lips in a soft, _evil_ smirk that Lauren watched obviously, especially when teeth snagged over the bottom lip, biting down and making Lauren wish she could catch it between her lips and suck onto it until the woman moaned.

The thought snapped away when Evony rocked forward, whispering a short, "Time to step up, Lauren." Leaving her to blink, stunned before she watched Evony saunter out of the room, eyes on her hips before Lauren felt her empty pockets. Swearing viciously.

She's going to have to get creative this time.

(COD: dehydration)

Movie director. Limo. Lauren was the limo driver and got to suit up again: hat and all. When Evony saw her, she didn't freeze, only grinned wider.

The director took Evony to some fancy party, but made a stop on the way to some other party, asking Evony to remain behind for five minutes while he dealt with something. Lauren rolled her eyes, looking forward to his sudden but tragic death coming for him.

Lauren parked the car, then slipped in the back after the guy left. "How's the job?"

"Champagne, jewelry and a new dress, what more could a girl want?" The burgundy dress was attractive. One of those dresses that made Lauren think of Game of Thrones-esque mixed with roman slaves, if Evony didn't look like a queen in it.

Lauren didn't even bother with much seduction, she took her hat off, making her hair fall out like she was out of some movie, and then she undid her tie, undoing the first few buttons of her shirt.

"My, my, aren't you presumptuous?"

"You never told me what was under your dress," Lauren returned. She moved closer, eyes watching Evony's flick from cleavages to lips.

"You never asked me politely."

Shifting to sit beside her, Lauren nearly brushed her lips over Evony's neck, but didn't. Her breath hovered, slipping over the bare skin before she placed her hand on the woman's knee. "I want you to tell me what you're wearing under this dress."

"Say pretty please."

Lauren shifted her lips to hover over Evony's, meeting her eyes. Her pupils were dilated, breath soft against her own. "Pretty please," Lauren breathed.

Evony kissed her. Lips and teeth tugging, hands fisting blonde hair and the spine of Lauren's jacket. Lauren kissed her hard, tasting champagne on her tongue, wondering if she could taste it off her skin and lick it from her navel. She wanted to hear Evony moan, her giggle and squirm and laugh.

A part of her wanted to hear her beg, another part want to watch Evony's head tilt back, eyes fluttering shut as her tongue rolled over incoherent speech. And a last part wanted to put the tongue to good use.

Pulling the dress up, Lauren's fingers slid over thighs, slowly, curving over stockings, and…she slid her nails bluntly over a strip of flesh, feeling Evony moan before edging her nails at the piece of silk material covering her sex.

Evony pulled away from her mouth and Lauren moved her lips down the woman's throat, nipping at a sweet spot that had her enemy-assassin gasping, a sound high and lovely in her throat.

_That_ was the sound Lauren wanted to hear over and over, a short mewl that almost plead.

Evony got her return. Bowing her head so her lips brushed over the shell of Lauren's ear, before she told her, "take them off."

Lauren's fingers curled around the silk, tugging slowly down the thighs, dropping the damp material over her knees so they spilt around her ankles.

"Uh-uh," Evony's hand caught her wrist as Lauren tried to reach back underneath the dress. Tugging it away, she lifted up her skirt, not nearly high enough, and climbed onto Lauren's lap. "It's a shame you're not packing," she whispered into Lauren's mouth, kissing her slowly, teasing her.

Lauren slipped hands over the thighs, raising the skirt high as her shirt was untucked, fly undone. Evony's fingers slipping beneath her pants, beating her to it. Oh god. Lauren clenched, her nails scraping against the stockings and thighs as Evony stroked. And stroked. And Stroked.

Two fingers, in long, firm strokes. Her other hand on the spine of her jacket. Tugging, Lauren removed the jacket, dropping it to the floor as her hips rolled beneath Evony. The strokes were short, purposed movements and Lauren flickered her eyes up, watching Evony watch her. God if they had the time, she'd let her tease her for hours.

It was a game. A slow, drawn-out game they'd played over the last few months. Lauren didn't know where this would lead, but as her eyes fluttered shut, an orgasm within reach from just being _stroked_, fucking hell, Lauren thought she could be in for long-run. Maybe start taking some of Evony's hits just to see what the woman would do to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Evony asked curiously, her fingers pulled away, sliding over her tongue. Lauren forgot she asked a question until the hand stroked her cheek.

"Pissing you off," Lauren replied. "Wondering what you'd do." Evony quirked an eyebrow, intrigued. Shoving the dress up on Evony's waist, Lauren slid her arm around Evony's back and slipped over the slit. Hot, wet. Evony didn't need to be teased. She could be, just for the fun of it, just to watch her tremble.

Lauren thought about it before she stroked one, long, slow moved that pressed over the entrance and up to the clit. She watched Evony inhale slowly, then, Lauren stroked again, softly, with blunt nails running light over the skin, barely skimming over the clit. Goosebumps broke out over Evony's body, a short shiver visible.

Then she stroked again, this time entering. A content look flushed over the assassin's features, her mouth parting in a sigh as Lauren slipped in, then out.

"Is this what you wanted?" Lauren asked. "When you came to ruin my perfect record at the mansion?"

"_Yes_."

It could have been a reply, or a response to the stimulation. Lauren didn't know, but she enjoyed the curve of Evony's lips, the way they trembled and formed an O as she thrusted harder, curving her fingers as she slid out, spreading them as she slid deeper inside.

Evony rode her fingers, hips rocking as her eyes opened and looked down at Lauren.

Lauren saw Evony move her hand, reaching between her legs to touch over where Lauren purposely avoided. Snatching at the wrist, she tugged it away, watching the woman's expression flicker between annoyed and near-orgasm.

"Ask me nicely," Lauren told her.

"Fuck you."

"Later."

Evony rolled her eyes, the movement flickering shut as Lauren's thumb stroked over the out lips, near the clit, not close enough but definitely hard enough to make Evony clench.

The hand tugged in Lauren's. Evony was close, near-desperate for what she wanted. A high moan in her throat, swallowed back as Evony snapped her teeth over the sound, clenching. Close, so, so beautifully close.

"Lauren…"

"Yes?"

"If you don't let me come in the next five minutes, I'll _never_ let you have an orgasm."

Lauren chuckled, almost wanting to tease her. She let go of her hand, stroking her thumb over the lip, up and around the clit before Evony's fingers brushed overs.

With a free hand, Lauren reached up, tugging Evony's mouth to hers, kissing her until Evony tensed, her mouth over hers as she moaned loudly, shuddering. Lauren grinned, feeling her clench around her fingers, her body jilted as she came, a single hand clutching Lauren's shoulder before she dropped.

Only then did Lauren pull out, hand wetly placed on her thigh as Evony shuddered a last time. It wasn't much, a short fuck before the target returned. But Lauren couldn't have waited any longer. If she had to sit in the car, waiting for him to return, she would have gotten herself off.

"He'll be back soon," Lauren whispered, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Not going to screw me up this time?"

"Oh, no, I still plan to screw you over. I'm going to get you on your knees when you're _just_ about to get him. And then you're going to be fucked so hard, the entire party will hear you."

"Have it all worked out do you?," Evony asked, sitting up before she slid off Lauren into the seat beside her. "I'm going to enjoy fucking you over."

Lauren laughed, taking the silk off the floor and handing it back to Evony. "Enjoy your evening, Evony."

"I plan to."


End file.
